1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to igniter assemblies for igniting waste gas being discharged from a stack, and in particular to an igniter utilizing a separate flow of combustible gas and an electrical sparking device to create a flame for igniting the waste gas.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many instances exist wherein industrial waste gas will be discharged. Some of the waste gas will be combustible, thus should be flared. It is difficult to create and maintain a flame on some stacks because of high wind velocities, low combustibility of the waste gas, disruptions in the supply of waste gas, and other reasons.
One type of igniter assembly utilized has a tubular housing that mounts to the stack near the upper end. An electrical sparking device will be mounted in the housing. Combustible gas from an external source will be supplied to the housing. The gas flows through the housing and is ignited by the electrical spark, which will spark at regular intervals. The ignited gas discharges through a nozzle across the upper edge of the stack to ignite the waste gas.
While these types of igniters are workable, improvements are desired. For example, improvements in fuel efficiency and in the ability to continuously ignite the flare gas over long periods of time are desirable.